A known medical instrument includes a catheter having a distal end insertable into a working channel opening of a flexible endoscope. The distal end of the catheter has two medical-treatment electrodes which act as a hemostat to stop bleeding in esophageal tissue of a patient. An injection needle is provided and, when needed, extends from a lumen in the distal end of the catheter to deliver a vasoconstrictor drug to help control hemorrhaging before using a medical radio-frequency (RF) generator to activate the electrodes.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical instruments having a medical-treatment electrode.